This invention relates to eyeglasses having a temple piece containing a removable screwdriver.
One of the recurring problems that a wearer of eyeglasses or sunglasses experiences is a loosening of the screws which either hold the temple to the frame of the glasses, or the screws which hold the lenses in the frame. To re-tighten loose screws, various compact screw driver kits are sold and carried separately; however, most glasses wearers do not carry such kits with them, and have to improvise when a screw driver when needed. Makeshift tools may damage the screw slots, and cannot deliver as much torque as a proper screwdriver.
Other inventors have proposed solutions to the problem described above. U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,861, for example, proposes using the end of the temple portion of an eyepiece as a screw driver. However, this arrangement requires the addition of a cumbersome end piece to the temple piece, and is uncomfortable as well.